challenge_to_winfandomcom-20200215-history
Mountain of Sadness/Transcript
[Rainbow and Wheel standing] Wheel : Wait , didn't asteroid choose me a candy bar choose you? Rainbow : I know your right. [Blue Planet appears] Blue Planet : Well wait till elimination. Disapears Rainbow : Isnt Blue Planet flying ? [Blue Planet falls and screams] [Rainbow and Wheel walk away] [Melon walks up] Melon : Who is going to be eliminated? [Blue Planet Walks up] Blue Planet : You will see. Plays [Box apearse] [Blue Planet jumps out] Blue Planet : Lets see who gets to be eliminated and who gets a prize. and elimination screen rolls Blue Planet : We have 34 votes. [TV desplays the likes] TV : BRAVO CAMERA! YOU WIN RUNNING SHOES! Camera : Yeah Blue Planet : Key , Why are you sad ? You got 0 votes. [Key becomes happy] Blue Planet : Star , your safe with 1 vote. Star : Oh , thats good. Blue Planet : The others got 2 votes except.... Builds Blue Planet : Banana , You've got 5 votes. Banana : You cant do this Blue Planet : To bad because i will. Banana : YOU CANT DO THIS [Banana gets eliminated] Blue Planet : The next challenge is... [Pop Tart decides the contest] Asteroid : lets go. Orange melon : lets go Fat Alien : We should stop him. Asteroid : Ya , he has had alarms. [Melon climbs up mountain] [Melon falls and Camera speeds up] [Rainbow fly's up] [Camera crosses line] [Rainbow fly's to line] Blue Planet : Congratulations : Rainbow and Camera. Camera : Yes , we win. Blue Planet : Not so fast , All the members of your team must be here. [Wheel starts up] [Wheel runs] [Wheel climbs mountain and crosses finish line] [Star climbs mountain] Hammer : Take reality are you nuts happily. [Star gets stuck in Mud] Yellow Spider : That is so annoying. Umbrella : Yellow Spider I got an idea. [Umbrella and Yellow Spider climb up the mountain together.] [Microphone claims her team will win] [Umbrella and Yellow Spider cross the line.] [Hammer falls on line] Melon climbs mountain] [Melon falls down] Melon climbs mountain] [Melon falls down] Melon climbs mountain] [Melon falls down] Box : Boy this challege is hard. Candy Cane : Can i Jump on you? [Box Winks] [Box carries Melon and Candy Cane up the mountain.] [Box , Melon and Candy Cane cross the line. [Star crosses line] Microphone : Hurry Up Guys! Key : Oh know if im not at the finish line they will hate me. [Key springs herself to the finish line] Key : Tags Hammer! Blue Planet : The sweet objects win the challenge! left with Asteroid , Microphone and Fat Alien. try to climb the mountain Blue Planet : Veiwers its time to vote Blue Planet : You can vote on Asteroid , Yellow Spider , Microphone , Umbrella , Hammer and Fat Alien. [Banana fly's in the air] [Banana falls in the eliminated contestant place.] Banana : Hello? don't go here.